Contigo al fin!
by Akirem
Summary: El amor vence cualquier obstaculo y el destino de dos personas que se pertenecen la una a la otra no se puede cambiar.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia es creacion de mi mente traumada que aun no me deja dormir por seguir pensando en un final que no acepto.**

** Contigo al fin!**

Aun podia sentir el sabor a canela que habia quedado impregnado en sus labios, y en su cuerpo sentia como si aquellas fuertes y varoniles manos aun la recorrieran quemandola al tacto, no podia olvidar la noche tan maravilosa que habia pasado al lado del hombre que mas amaba en el mundo, pero que para su desgracia, pronto perteneceria a otra, no pudo evitar que un par de lagrimas salieran de sus verdes ojos, mismas que se secaron con la suave brisa que golpeaba su rostro, se sento en la banca mas cercana, escucho como a lo lejos el reloj de alguna iglesia marcaba con fuertes campanadas el medio dia, seguramente el ya se habia cansado de buscarla y en ese momento debia estar maldiciendola por haberlo abandonado nuevamente, pero no podia faltar a su promesa de alejarse de el y no intervenir mas en su vida, se sentia culpable pues su Amor y su deseo la habian traicionado y no habia podido evitar sentir aquella necesidad de buscarlo y entregarse a el , a pesar de saber que despues tendria que desaparecer de su vida para siempre.

* * *

Eran las cuatro de la maniana cuando un dolor agudo en el bajo vientre la desperto de improviso, y un grito salio de su boca sin poder contenerlo, el rostro preocupado y asustado de un apuesto rubio de mirada de cielo aparecio entre la obscuridad preguntando que sucedia.

- Pasa algo?, te encuentras bien pequenia?.

- No... este dolor me esta matando, ...- en su delicado rostro se podia ver claramente la angustia y el dolor.

- No te preocupes, ahora mismo partimos para el hospital, solo trata de tranquilizarte,- le recomendaba mientras el mismo trataba de recuperar la coordinacion de sus movimientos que de un minuto a otro se habian vuelto demasiado torpes, como pudo se calzo los primeros zapatos que encontro en el closet, saco un sueter y se lo puso de inmediato, despues tomo su abrigo y el de la rubia y se acerco nuevamente a la cama para ponerlo sobre sus hombros, su fornido cuerpo le ayudo para poder sostenerla en brazos sin ningun esfuerzo, ella seguia lamentandose de una nueva punzada en el mismo sitio, no supo ni como lo logro pero en unos instantes ya se encontraba en un cuarto de hospital acompaniando a su pequenia.

- Como esta?- preguntaba ansioso cuando vio al medico que entraba en la habitacion.

- No se preocupe, todo esta bien.-aseguraba el medico acercandose a la paciente e iniciando a tomar sus signos vitales.- es primeriso , verdad?, preguntaba el joven medico con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Si, respondia dejando escapar un suspiro y pasando su nerviosa mano por sus rubios cabellos.

- Todo saldra bien, se lo aseguro, le hemos dado un sedante para que descance un poco, aun no dilata lo suficiente y al parecer tardara un par de horas mas antes e que comiense el verdadero trabajo de parto. pero se nota que ella se ha cuidado mucho y que es una mujer muy fuerte, asi que no creo que haya ningun problema o complicacion, vera como pronto tendra en sus brazos a su primogenito.

- Gracias doctor,- agradecia sinceramente.

- De nada, ese es mi trabajo, ademas si no hago bien mi labor, seguro me las vere con el doctor Martin cuando regrese de la convencion, el estaba seguro que este bebe no naceria hasta dentro de un par de semanas, por eso acepto ir la convencion anual de medicina en Houston, problablemete cuando regrese no se perdonara por no haber estado para atender a su paciente favorita personalmente.

-Lo se, la verdad yo tampoco me esperaba que naciera hoy, pero ya ve, el ha elegido este dia.

El doctor sonrio, y despidiendose salio de la habitacion no sin avisarle que una enfermera estria entrando cada media hora para checar el avance y el regresaria cuando ya fuera el momento, le explico brevemente que tenian mucha actividad esa madrugada, al parecer las futuras madres se habian puesto de acuerdo para dar a luz ese presiso dia.

Una vez a solas el rubio no pudo evitar ser invadido por los recuerdos, aun lado de la cama de Candy la veia placidamente dormida y sintio el deseo de acriciar su rostro, igual como lo habia hecho hacia ya nueve meses atras.

(Tiempo pasado)

- Candy!- decia Alberth al encontrarla sentada en una banca de la estacion de trenes.

- Alberth?- respondia ella con los ojos muy abiertos, pues no penso que el estaria ahi.

- Pequenia... por que ...?- La rubia no le permitio terminar lapregunta.

- Por favor, nome pidas explicaciones...- y sin decir una palabra mas se arrojo a su brazos para refujiarse en ellos decenado no volver a salir de ahi jamas.

-(fin del tiemo pasado).

Los gritos de la mujer se escuchaban fuertemente en la habitacion, Alberth tomaba su mano y la sostenia con fuerza dandole animos, y besando su frente de vez en cuando, el llanto del recien nacido se dejo escuhcar con potencia y esto arranco una sonrisa en el rostro de la pareja de rubios, el parto habia terminado.

una Candy sudorosa pedia con lagrimas en los ojos que acercaran a su hijo, Alberth no la hiso esperar y una vez que la enfermera se lo entregara ya aseado y envueto en una manta, se acerco a la rubia llevando aquel pequenio y delicado tesoro en los brazos. sonriendo miro a la agotada mujer que ya estaba lista y esperando ansiosa en su cama.

- Es hermoso - decia con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.- Ademas es igualito a ti pequenia- aseguraba al ver que el pequenio abria sus ojitos por primera vez revelando un par de diminutas esmeraldas.

- No,... es identico a su padre- la ahora madre tomaba a su hijo y sonreia con ternura al ver el cuidado y atencion que el rubio habia prestado para con el pequenio en su corta travecia. el apuesto hombre no pudo mas que sonreir al escuchar aquellas palabras y mover su cabeza en aceptacion a lo que la pecosa habia afirmado.

Para las nueve de la maniana La habitacion de la pecosa estaba hecha una floreria, habia tantos arreglos de rosas de todos colores que ya no habia sitio para uno mas, llamaron a la puerta y sin esperar permiso para seguir Archie entraba sosteniendo un enorme oso de peluche blanco con un gran lazo azul, y con una sonrisa que le cruzaba de lado a lado del rostro.

- Gatita!- la saludaba con gran emocion,

- Archie!- respondia ella y se dejaba abrazar por el castanio de ojos de miel.

- que tal tio- dejaba a la rubia y saludaba a Alberth con un efusibo abrazo.- como estamos?, y donde esta el pequenio principe?- decia buscando en la habitacion.

- En un momento lo traen, lo llevaron para hacerle un chequeo de rutina... tu esposa esta con el- informaba el rubio.

- Me imagino, apenas recibio la noticica no quizo esperame y salio disparada apurando al chofer para que la trajera, yo me tarde un pco porque como me imagine que no estarias del todo presentable quise pasar a su departamento para traerte algo de ropa. - decia mientra miraba de arriba abajo a su "tio" con una sonrisa de burla en los labios.

- no le veo la gracia- Reprochaba el rubio mientras tomaba el pequenio maletin que su sobrino le entregaba, despues se metio en el banio que se encontraba en la habitacion para comenzar a acearse.

- No puedo creerlo, nunca me imagine que Alberth pudiera perder la calma de esa forma,- Archie se acercaba a Candy y reia al recordar la apariencia de su tio, - mira que no fijarse siquiera que el sueter era rojo y con estampados Navidenios, ademas el pijama que traia debo suponer que es su favorito, pues se nota que ya tiene baaaaaastante timpo con el , y lo mas comico, como pudo ponerse tus pantuflas en forma de conejito confundiendolas con las de el... la verdad que se ve bastante comico...- no podia dejar de reir. - menos mal que siguio tu consejo de seguir llevando el pelo corto, sino ya me imagino como se veria con ese atuendo y una melena toda alborotada.

- no seas malo no te burles asi de el, mira que no era para menos, salimos de casa en la madrugada.- Candy defendia la distraccion de Alberth al vestirse.

La puerta se abrio nuevamente Annie en compania de la enfermera entraban a la habitacion, Archie fue al encuentro de su ahora esposa que llevaba al recien nacido en brazos, le pido que lo dejara sostenerlo y ella se lo entrego con mucho cuidado, la enfermera salio de la habitacion anunciando que regresaria en media hora por si algo se les ofrecia. despues de unos momentos Alberth salio ya completamente arreglado y luciendo tan apuesto como siempre, y en ese momento el bebe empezo a llorar potentemente anunciando que ya era de tiempo de alimentarlo, . Archie lo llevo a donde la rubia, y antes de entregarselo no pudo evitar comentar.

- no cabe duda, digno heredero de su padre.- como respuesta la pareja de rubios solo sonrio y se miraron uno a otro,

* * *

Era una maniana maravillosa, a pesar de estar apunto de comenzar el invierno, el otonio se despedia con un hermoso dia, en una gran recidencia hubicada dentro de una de las mas reconocidas colonias a las afueras de la ciudad de New Yorck, el movimiento que habia indicaba la celebracion de una fiesta infantil. habian pasado ya seis anios desde que Candy habia tomado en sus brazos por primera vez al que fuera hoy su mas grande y presiado tesoro... su hijo.

-Mami, mami, - entraba el chiquillo corriendo a la cocina y refugiendose en las faldas de su mama.- dile a Dorothy que yo no me quiero cambiar, yo quiero llevar este traje de Romeo que me regalo mi tio Archie.

- Pero mi amor, tu fiesta no es de disfraces, a demas el traje que te compramos tambien te hara lucir como un apuesto principe, deja que te lo pongan, si?- la rubia trataba de convencer sin mucho exito a su primogenito, cuando una voz los interrumpio.

- Donde esta mi campeon?- Alberth entraba en la cocina y el chiquillo que, apenas escuchar su voz ya habia corrido para lanzarse en sus brazos.- Hola mi principe, ya estas listo para tu fieta de cumpleanios?.

- NO,- Respondia una Candy con las manos en la cintura y fingiendo enfado acercandose a los "caballeros"- no quiere quitarse ese traje, la verdad no se como se le ocurrio a Archie hacerle semejante regalo y decirle que los principes vestian de esa manera.- se ponia las manos en la cintura nuevamente.

- Dejalo pequenia!- Alberth la miraba con ojitos rogones abogando por el nino y se acercaba para depositar un beso en lafrente de la rubia.

- Pero... lo concientes demasiado- decia derrotada ante aquella cara de suplica fingida.

- hoy es su dia, ademas quiero que los dos vengan conmigo a ver el regalo de mi principe- el rubio tomaba de la mano a la pecosa y comenzaba a caminar hacia el jardin.

Habian pasado un par de horas cuando los invitados del gran empresario comenzaron a llegar, pronto el gran jardin de la parte tracera de la gran residencia estaba lleno de pequenios que corrian por doquier, saltando y jugando con los diversos animales y payasos y demas personajes perteneciantes aun circo que habian sido contratados por la familia, para aquella ocacion tan enpecial.

* * *

En el teatro de la ciudad una joven de ojos azules y larga castania cabellera, entraba de improbiso al camerino de uno de sus companieros.

-Karen te he pedido que antes de entrar llames ala puerta- Reprochaba el apueto actor que terminaba de acomodarse el cuello de su camisa.

- Para que?... no creo encontrarme con algo que no haya visto en el pasado- decia sonriendo y acercandose a donde Terry terminaba de retocar su atuendo...

- Que quieres?- le daba la espalda mirandose al espejo para confirmar que todo estuviera como a el le gustaba.

- Vengo a avisarte que no habra ensayos en la tarde, asi que tenemos el resto del dia libre,... y tambien vengo apedite que me disculpes con Eleonor porque no la voy a poder acompaniar de copras como habiamos quedado.-

- y eso?...- se volvia para mirarla de frente- no acabas de decir que tenemos el resto del dia llibre,,,,,,

- si, pero mi prometido tiene un compromiso con su nuevo socio y quiere presentarmelo, parece que hoy tienen un evento en su casa y le pidio que asistiera para presentarle asu famillia, asi que el quiere aprovechar la ocacion para presentarmelos y que empiese ha hacer amistad con ellos.

- ya veo, asi que quiere que comienses a entrar en su circulo social, - el actor se burlaba de su companiera de tablas.

- La verdad ami no me interesa, ya conosco bastante de ese tipo de gente, por algo preferi ser actriz en lugar de seguir al lado de mi familia, lo que pasa es que mi prometido no sabe que yo ya conosco ese circulo social y que no me interesa para nada.

- huy... vaya con la futura seniora de ...como me dijiste que se apeidaba tu futuro esposo?-

- no jueges Terry, deja de burlarte... Granchester...- le remarcaba su apeido con una sonrisa burlona.- oye... por cierto no quieres acompaniarnos... por lo que se es una fiesta infantil asi que creo que un payaso mas no saldra sobrando.

- Creo que con tu prometido tendran suficiente- respondia el actor a la burla de su companiera.- y no gracias, ya sabes que no me interesa asistir a nigun evento ... y menos si son de la "alta" sociedad.

- Vamos Terry, no te vas a encerrar toda la vida, yo creo que ya guardaste sufiente luto a tu no prometida y falsa novia,... y te aseguro que no te hara mal un poco de distraccion.

- Gracias Karen... pero sabes muy bien que no me gusta salir... y no es precisamente por luto, sino porque ...- el Actor detuvo sus palabras, no queria hablar mas, asi que mejor tomo su chaqueta y le indico a su companiera que salieran.

En las afueras del teatro un elegante coche esperaba por la joven actriz. Terry se acerco junto con ella para saludar al hombre que ya salia al encuentro de su prometida.

- Hola corazon, -saludaba la joven con un beso sencillo en los labios de su futuro esposo.

- Hola preciosa- el hombre le respondia aceptando el beso.

- Como estas Michel?- Saludaba Terry cortezmente.

- Muy bien y tu que tal Terrece.- respondia

- Se encuentra exelente, imaginate que acepto ir con nosotros,... verdad que ati no te molesta corazon?...- Karen trataba de compormeter a su companiero de trabajo.

- Claro que no... por mi encantado, es una fiesta infantil... y por los gustos de mi nuevo socio... te aseguro que no habra tentaciones a tu problema- le sonreia al actor que miraba a Karen queriendola fulminar con la mirada...- y que bueno que lo invitaste asi le presento a mi prima que seguro estara presente y tambien es soltera... se que sera de tu agrado ... porque es una belleza y ademas es muy simpatica.

Terry no sabia como safarse, no se le ocurria ninguna escusa valida para poderse alejar, y lo peor fue cuando Karen tomandolo del brazo no permitio que se negara y casi lo obligo a subirse al coche, el prometido de la chica solo sonreia y repetia una y otra vez que cuando su prometida se empeniaba en algo, no habia nada ni nadie que la hisiera desistir, asi que de no muy buena gana Terry se vio obligado a acompaniarlos, despues de casi 45 minutos de viaje por carretera, una lujosa colonia aperecio ante sus ojos, las casas eran construcciones muy elegantes y con grandes extenciones de terreno como jardin, no cabia duda que pertenecia a la mas alta sociedad de la ciudad. Terry se encogio de hombos y miro a Karen haciendo una mueca de fastidio por imaginarse la clase de fiestecita a la que asistirian, seguro era un monton de viejas estiradas, de esas que no dejan a sus hijos parase de la silla para que no machen sus zapatitos y no ensucien sus costoso trajesitos de pricipe colonial.

El chofer detuvo el auto frente a una de las mas lujosas residencias, si es que no era la mas lujosa y con mas extencion de terreno que las demas, la gran pared de concreto evitaba que se pudiera observar laparte posterior de la casa, pero sin embargo se alcanzaba a escuchar la gran algarabia que habia en el interior, algo que sorpendio a los recien llegados.

Habia varios sirvientes en la entrada, y cuando los actores hicieron su arribo, estos los guiaron amablemente hacia donde la fiesta se llebava a cabo. La cara de sorpresa fue mayuscula cuando al ir avanzando hacia el jardin trasero, pudieron observar la diversidad de animales y personajes que hacian diferentes piruetas, tenian incluso un elefante en el cual paseban alos chicos invitados del festejado, llevandolos en un recorrido por el enorme jardin .

Se detuvieron un instante cuando el mayordomo les pidio que esperaran mientras el avisaba al duenio de la casa para que saliera a recibirlos personalmente, pues esas eran las indicaciones de su patron que le gustaba saludar a todos sus invitados. Terry miraba a su alredeor, mas que extrabagante le parecia que el duenio de aquella casa tenia un amor hacia la naturaleza muy significativo, pues estaba rodeada de pequnios bosques y hermosos jardines con una gran diversidad de plantas y flores, y habia una en especial que llamo mucho su atencion, cuando vio aquellla rosa blanca con destellos verdes en el centro... sin saber poque la imagen de una bella mujer de su pasada adolecencia vino a sumente... y para su sorpresa, cuando volvio su vista hacia el frente, vio como un par de rubios ya conocidos para el, estaban a unos escasos pasos de ellos.

- Hola, que tal willliam- El prometido de karen extendia su mano para saludar al hombre que sallia arecibirlos, mismo que no habia notado la precencia del actor,

- Un gusto tenerte en mi casa Michell- respondia estrechado fuertemente la mano de su socio y agregando un abrazo,

- Te presento a mi prometida, Karen Klaiss- al escuchar el nombre Alberth sintio una punzada no muy agradable en el corazon.- oh, y el es un gran amigo Terrece Granchester- mencionaba al tiempo que una distraida rubia a espaldas de Alberth volteaba para recibir a los recien llegados.

- Que agradable sorpresa Terry- mencionaba Alberth extendiendo la mano para saluarlo y con algo de sarcasmo en la voz.

-Creo que la sopresa es mia- Respondia el castanio sin dejar de mirar a la rubia que habia palidecido en un segundo.

Alberth noto la tension en su acompaniante asi que la tomo de la cintura y la acerco mas a el, para darle seguridad.

- Y la Seniorita es?- Pregunto Michell sonriendo y mirando Candy..

- Seniora.. seniora Candice Andrey- remaracaba la rubia, tratando de recuperarse. mientras extendia su mano para saludarlos

Karen se habia quedado completamente muda, no sabia que decir, solo miraba a Terry y sentia lo tenso que se habia puesto el hambiente, fueron solo unos segundos los que permaneciron en silenco, sin embargo para algunos parecian horas interminables,. el silencio producido fue interrumpido por un chiquillo que corria en direccion a su madre llamandola y sin prestar atencin a los invitados ahi presentes.

- Mami... papi... mi tia Annie dice que ya es hora de partir el pastel, pero yo quiero que tu y mi papi esten conmigo para que nos tomen una foto...- decia el pequenio que era recibido por los brazos de su"Padre".

- Claro que si campeon, vamos contigo- el rubio sonreia con orgullo cargando al chiquillo, e indicando a sus invitados que los siguieran, despues tomo la mano de Candy y comenzaron a caminar guiandolos.

cuando Karen vio al nino no pudo evitar volverse a ver el rostro de Terry, adivinando sus pensamientos y por lo que debia esta pasando en ese momento. pero en el rostro del actor no habia expresion alguna, pero su mirada parecia estar atada la feliz "Familia".

Para todos los invitados aquella era la familia perfecta, el carinioso Esposo atento a lo que su hijo y esposa pudieran necesitar, la amorosa madre que con ternura acariciaba de ves en cuando el rostro de su esposo e hijo, y por supuesto el pequenio orgulloso de estar entre los brazos de su padres, aun asi los cuchicheos no dejaban de escucharse, Terry se habia alejado un poco de toda la algarabia que producian los ninos, Ademas le molestaba escuchar los constantes y silenciosos rumores hacia su persona, ademas de las miradas que lo recorrian de pies a cabeza como si de un animal en exibicion se tratara, Karen se habia sentido mal por la situacion de su amigo, y se sentia culpable por haberlo llevado aun en contra de su voluntad, pero si ella hubiera sabido de quien se trataba, no lo hubiera hecho jamas, pero ya era demasiado tarde para sus arrepentimientos.

La fiesta continuo sin ningun contratiempo, Archie y Annie estaban muy extraniados de la presencia del actor y no dejaban de mirarlo con reproche, pero claro estaba que no armarian ningun alboroto en la fiesta de su pequenio y unico sobrino, asi que se limitaban a mantenerse alejados de el, despues del tradicional Happy Birthday y de que el pequenio cortara su pastel y los fotografiaran, Candy pidio a Alberth continuara con la fiesta, al parecer habia un imprevisto en la cocina y ya una joven del servicio habia salido a solicitar su ayuda, el comprendio la situacion y le dijo que no se preocupara, que atendiera, mientras tanto el se haria cargo. la rubia se retiro no sin antes depositar un beso en la mejilla del rubio y agradecerle por ser tan bueno y compresivo, el respondio con una sonrisa.

Terry no perdia movimiento ni gesto alguno en la pareja de rubios, asi que Cuando vio que Candy al fin se separaba de Alberth no perdio la oportunidad y discretamente la siguio cuidandose de no ser visto por nadie, entro ala casa y continuo con su persecucion como una fiera tras de su presa, cuando cruzaba el gran salon de la residencia,la tomo sorpresivamente de la mano y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la jalo hacia la primera puerta frente a sus ojos, la introdujo rapidamente en la habitacion que parecia ser un estudio y cerro la pueta tras de si, la rubia no podia pronunciar palabra, parecia como si hubiese perdido la voz.

- Por que?- Fue la primera pregunta del Actor, su voz reflejaba su rabia y reproche.

- Yo.. yo... no ...- La joven aun no se recuperaba de la impresion que Terry le habia causado, jamas imagino que lo volveria a ver, y menos de aquella manera tan inesperada, a los pensamientos de la rubia llego aquella foto en la que el actor aparecia junto a Susana Marlow, dias antes de su boda.

- No creo que tenga que darte ninguna explicacion!- La voz a espaldas del actor lo habia tomado por sorpresa, Alberth habia alcanzado a observar como Terry se introducia en su casa,y dejando a su pequenio campeon a Cargo de Annie salio en ayuda de Candy

- La pregunta n o fue para ti- Respondia el actor volviendose de frente hacia el rubio y con tono amenazante.

- no importa, - Archie tambien entraba al estudio y pasando al lado del actor sin siquiera inmutarse y llegando al lado de Candy abrazandola por la espalday volviendose nuevamente e frente al actor.- ahora Candy no esta sola,

- Es demasiado pedir que me digas el porque?... volvia a preguntar ignorando a los dos hombres ahi presentes y que ya estaban a los lados de la pecosa apoyandola, Candy no pronunciaba palabra, permanecia con el rostro oculto en el pecho de Alberth, no sabia como saldria de todo aquello, jamas imagino que una situacion semejate podia presentarse, y ahora su mundo perfecto se veia amenazado...

- De que estas hablando Terry?... como te atravez a pedir explicaciones de algo por lo que solo tu eres responsable?- Alberth hablaba con enfado en su voz, no podia soportar que Terry fuera tan descarado como para cuestionar y culpar a Candy por lo sucedido ... un momento... pero que habia sucedido?, el nunca habia cuetionado a Candy sobre nada del pasado, no tenia porque hacerlo.

- Es verdad, como te atrevez a pedir explicaciones cuando tu eres quien deberias de responder ante lo que le hiciste a mi prima.- Archie se contenia para no lanzarse en contra del actor y romperle la cara.

- Ya basta ustedes dos!- Terry alzaba la voz perdiendo la calma y dejandose llevar por la ira que lo consumia, mas que ira celos, celos por ver como ella se refugiaba en los brasos de Alberth- No se que les habra dicho Candy, pero la unica verdad es que ella aparecio y destruyo lo poco que quedaba de mi, me dijo que me amaba y despues desaparecio dejandomene en el olvido... lo unico que pido es que me diga por que?... que fue lo que le hise yo par que ella me destruyera por completo de esa manera, regalandome la gloria y despues dejandome en el mas cruel y despiadado de los infiernos...

- Sera mejor que te retractes si no quieres que te rompa la cara!- Archie avanzaba unos pasos decidido a tirar el primer golpe pero Candy lo detuvo tomandolo del antebrazo.

- Espera por favor Archie!, Terry... Terry... tiene razon... yo... yo fui quen cometio el error...- Agachaba el rostro mostrando la verguenza que le causaban sus propias palabras y dejando muy sorprendidos a los hombres que la defendian.

El silencio invadio la habitacion, los ahi presentes se veian uno a otro con cofucion y a la ves veian a la unica persona que tenia las respuestas ... Candy.

* * *

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Contigo al fin capitulo II**

El dia habia sido muy largo, los ensayos y la funcion lo habian dejado agotado, estaba casi anochesiendo cuando acudio al llamado de su "Novia" solo para discutir con ella por el atrevimiento de su madre.

- Pense que te daria gusto pero veo que no- Decia la joven invalida cubriendose el rostro para esconder su llanto.

- Pero como voy a estar celebrando una mentira... tu sabes muy bien que no existe ningun compromiso entre nosotros, como quieres que acepte el anuncio de una boda que solo existe en tu imaginacion!- Terry se habia exasperado al maximo cuando al llegar, susana lo recibiera gustosa con una Copia del Periodico matutino que anunciaba su proxima boda con el actor y mostraba una foto de la pareja de casi media pagina en la careta principal

- No es una mentira!- gritaba la joven entre llanto - Tu lo prometiste, prometiste que te casarias conmigo..!

- Claro que no... tu mal interpretaste mis palabras, todo este tiempo has mal interpretado todo, yo jamas te prometi casarme contigo, ni siquiera te he pedido que seas mi novia, mucho menos te pediria que te casaras conmigo, lo unico que yo te prometi fue estar a tu lado para ayudarte y nada mas...- aclaraba el joven tratando de que la chica entrara en razon y aceptara sus errores.

- No,... claro que no... tu me dijiste que me habias elejido a mi ... a mi... a Susana Marlow... y no a ...a...a Candice White- la joven habia mencionado aquel nombre con un gran dolor en el corazon, pues sabia aunque no lo aceptara, que Terry a quien realmente amaba era a aquella sencilla enfermera que habia compartido con el sus dias de estudiante en el Colegio San Pablo.

Al escuchar nuevamente aquel nombre y aquellas palabras que, Terry sintio que la sangre le hervia en las venas, era como haberlo abofeteado, no, peor aun, era com si le hubiera clavado una daga en el corazon,,,, pues eso lo habia hecho recordar que si el vivia toda aquella situacion era por su propia culpa, por haber sido tan debil y no haber luchado por la mujer que verdaderamente amaba y a la cual secretamente anioraba y mantenia la esperanza de algun dia poder estar con ella, por esa razon se habia negado rotundamente a la insistencia de la exactriz y de su madre de dar a conocer su noviasgo, noviazgo que realmete no existia, pero ellas habian tomado las cosas en sus manos y tratando de presionarlo habian hceho varios anuncios en el periodico, primero anunciano un noviazgo, seguido de un compromiso y cerrando con una boda que nunca se llevaria acabo.

- si no te vas a casar conmigo y solo permaneceras a mi lado por lastima o por compromiso... entonces no quiero nada... largate...LARGATE DE MI VIDA , No quiero volverte a ver. - La chica daba la vuelta en su silla de ruedas, mietras su madre se arrodillaba frente a ella y le pedia que recapasitara, pero el orgullo de la joven estaba demasiado herido como para seguir con una relacion unilateral.

- Susana... yo solo puedo ofreserte mi ayuda economica y mi amistad, si no lo puedes aceptar, no tengo nada mas que hacera aqui, me voy,... pero no te preocupes, seguire enviandote la mensualidad que tu madre ha impuesto, y me asegurare de que nada les falte...-

El joven salio rumbo a su apartamento, deseando poder descansar y retomar fuerzas para lo que estaba por venir, pues seguramente esto provocaria un gran escandalo y la prensa no lo perdonaria, y aun faltaba ver reaccion de Roberth hataway,,, no queria pensar, solo deseaba dormir profundamente y no volver a pensar en nada... habian pasado un par de horas desde que llegara a su apartamento, se habia prometido no volver a tomar, pero aquella discucion lo habia dejado destrozado, asi que se dirigio a la cosina en busca de alguna botella olvidada de licor, estaba apunto de tomar una copa cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a su puerta, imaginando que seria la madre de Susana pidiendole que volviera con su hija para consolarla, pregunto sin ningun animo quien llamaba, pero no recibio respuesta, decidio abrir, sus ojos se abrieron al maximo cuando tuvo frente a su rostro aquella imagen la cual penso seria una alucinacion, pero al ver que no se borraba como otras tantas veces, temeroso levanto su mano y se atrevio a tocar aquel rostro que tanto habia aniorado volver a ver y con voz casi inaludible pronuncio aquel nombre que lo llenaba de un calor intenso y de anioranza.

- Candy...- decia un con incredulidad al sentir la suve piel de su mejilla.

- Por favor no digas nada- La joven puso tiernamente un dedo en los labios del joven actor para inpedirle que siguiera hablando, mismo que pronto fue sustituido por sus labios inexpertos pero llenos de amor y de deseo.

Terry sintio la caricia en sus labios, y dejandose llevaar por lo que el mismo estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, abrazo a la joven atrallendola hacia su cuerpo y jalandola suavemte hasta introducirla en el apartamento, sin soltarla de entre sus brazos, con un pie cerro la puerta para despues recargarse sobre ella y soltando un poco a la rubia dio vuelta a la llave para asegurse que ella no escaparia,

El apartamento se encontraba casi en completa obscuridad, solo la luz de la cocina alumbraba un poco la estancia, Terry se habia quedado inmovil ante aquella hermosa mujer frente a sus ojos, habian sido solo un par de anios desde su separacion pero estos habian hecho florecer aquella adolecente pecosa de la cual se habia enamorado como un loco, hermosa en cuerpo y alma. sus miradas reflejaban el amor que aun existia entre ellos, no podian dejar de mirarse y ninguno se atrevia a pronunciar palabra, entonces Terry decidio no seguir conteniendo sus deseos y aunque interiormente pensaba que seria rechazado o talvez golpeado como hacia vaios anios atras, se atrevio nuevamente a besar aquellos labios que le rogaban un beso, contrario a sus pensamientos, la chica acepto la caricia, sus inexpertos labios se movian al ritmo que el marcaba, y asi poco a poco se atrevio a tomarla nuevamente entre sus brazos, ella tambien fue perdiendose en la caricia, y lentamente llevo sus manos hacia el cuello del joven, Ella podia sentir que el tambien habia madurado pues su cuerpo era mas duro y musculoso, por demas mencionar que era mas alto y para alcanzar sus labios tenia que sostenrse en la punta de su pies, su cabello seguia siendo igual de sedoso y largo. el amor que sentian comenzo a inundar sus cuerpos encendiendo la pasion, sus mentes se habian perdido dejando la razon fuera y permitiendo que sus sentimientos fueran los que dominaran sus actos, lentamente y sin notarlo habian entrado en la recamara, sustituyendo las palabras por caricias y besos, poco a poco se fueron entregando asus deceos y sus prendas fueron cayendo una auna lentamente mientras se dirigian al lecho.

Terry sentia el cuerpo desnudo de su amada y no pudo reprimirse a observarla, la recosto suavemente en aquella cama, misma que habia sido mudo testigo de sus suenios de pasion con la joven que ahora los volvia relidad, su mirada recorria cada centimetro de aquella venus, de aquella afrodita que lo habia hechizado con su belleza y encanto desde la primera vez que la vio en aquel barco rumbo a Londres, poco a poco se fue acercando y acomodando sobre ella que lo esperaba con ansia reflejada en sus verdes pupilas, asi que decidio no hacerla esperar mas y comenzo a besarla nuevemente, sentia como ella le respondia acada caricia y el suave tacto de sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo lo encendia aun mas, sus rizos esparcidos en la almohada despedian aquel aroma a rosas que el no habia podido olvidar ni por un instante, era tan bella, tan suave, su cuerpo se amoldo perfecto a el, confirmando haber nacido el uno para el otro, poco a poco las caricias no fueron suficientes sus respiraciones entrecortadas indicaban que ninguno podia seguir esperando, el fuego en sus cuerpos estaba en su maxima intensidad, no habian dicho palabra alguna hasta aquel momento, pero Terry sintio la necesidad de confesarle su amor antes de hacerla suya completamente.

Candy, ... mi amada candy- Pronunciaba con la respiracion entrecortada y sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla- No sabes cuanto te he aniorado... cuanto te he amado... mi vida se habia vuelto una noche obscura e interminable sin ti... pero ahora que te tengo conmigo... todo a vuelto a brillar... te amo... te amo... y no volvere a dejar que te separes de mi... nunca mas... te prometo que...

- Sin promesas- Lo interrumpio la joven besando sus labios y hablando entrecortadmente por su respiracin irregular,- no quiero promesas, solo ... solo deseo ser tuya y que tu seas mio... aunque sea... solo por esta noche...

- No mi amor... no sera solo esta noche,... apartir de hoy... estaremos juntos para siempre... te lo prometo... porque... yo no puedo vivir mas... sin ti..., porque ahora que me has vuelto a la vida... no podria separame de ti ni por un segundo... porque moriria... te amo, te he amado siempre, y te amare por el resto de mi vida... te lo prometo...-

Terry sello su promesa con un profundo beso, mismo que la joven recibio mientras un par de lagrimas cruzabas sus mejillas, entonce sintio como poco a poco terry se convertia en su duenio, como sus cuerpos se volvian uno solo, y entonces supo que no podria volver a ser de nadie mas, que ahora no solo su corazon y su alma le pertenecia a aquel actor, desde aquel instante le pertenecia completamente. los sonidos de la pasion inundaron la recamara, las palabras de amor se dejaban escuchar, aferrandose fuertente el uno al otro llegaron juntos al final de su entrega seguros de que sentirian lo mismo si pudieran tocar el cielo, agotados se abrazaron mutuamente y unieron sus labios una vez mas antes de que el cansancio los venciera undiendolos en un profundo suenio.

El amanecer despertaba a un Terry renobado y lleno de anhelos y promesas por cumplir, el aroma que se desprendia de sus sabanas le confirmaba que no habia sido un suenio mas y que la mujer a la que amaba habia sido completamente suya, con su mano trato de tocarla para aercarla nuevamente a el, pero solo sintio un pequenio trozo de papel en el lugar donde debia descanzar aquella hermosa melena dorada, abrio los ojos negandose a aceptar que ella no estuviera a su lado, se incorporo de golpe y abrio rapidamente aquella nota y comenzo a lerla con rapidez.

_"Fue hermoso... y no me arrepiento... cumpli mi suenio y espero que tu cumplas los tuyos y ...los de ella... _

_no me busques porque no me encotraras... pues ya estare muy lejos cuando tu leas esta nota... _

_Adios... para siempre" _

_Candy._

sin perder un minuto Terry habia salido en su busqueda, pero todo habia sido inutil, por mas que pregunto nadie podia darle razon, nadie la habia visto salir, y en la estacion de trenes le habian informado que una chica con esas senias habia comprado varios boletos horas atras, pero no sabian con exactitud que tren habia tomado.

Sintiendose derrotado el joven volvio a su departamento, los dias siguientes fueron la continuacin de una pesadilla que habia comenzado en el mismo instante que abrio sus ojos y no la encontro a su lado, aparte de haber perdido al amor de su vida nuevamente, un par de dias despues recibio la noticia de que un accidente en la cocina de la casa de Susana Habia terminado con la vida de ella y de su madre, al parecer el fuego habia consumido todo al dia siguiente de su ultima visita. la prensa no habia publicado nada debido a una peticion especial por parte de Roberth, pues creian que habia sido un suicidio por parte de las damas, algo que solo fue un rumor. sus companieros lo habia culpado y se habian negado a trabjar con el hasta que supieron la verdadera razon del accidente, el cual habia sido revelado por la unica sirvienta que habia permanecido al lado de aquellas mujeres, y la cual habia contado que todo se debio a uno de los usuales berrinches de la exactriz al no ser servida como ella deseaba y que al intentar agredirla, le habia arrojado una lamparilla de aceite la cual se habia atorado en una de las mangas de la bata de dormir de la joven derramando el aceite sobre si misma y encendiendola inmediatamente con la flamilla que no sehabia apagado, provocando la histeria por parte de la madre que al tratar de salvar el rostro de su hija solo habia avivado mas el fuego que no tardo en posarse en las ropas de la seniora, la sirvienta horrorizada por la escena escapo y trato de consegir ayuda, pero cuando lo logro habia sido demasiedo tarde, la casa se habia incendiado por completo y las mujeres no haian podido escapar alas llamas. despues de aquella aclaracion, los Actores se habian disculpado , pero para Terry ya nada habia vuelto ha ser igual,... no desde aquella noche que ella lo abandono por segunda vez.

y asi ahogado por sus penas se habia vuelto a undir en el alcoholismo hasta perderse completamente, y no hubiera sobrevivido a el si Karen no lo hubiere encontrado aquella madrugada en el tejado del Teatro donde despues de haber soportado una terrible tormenta de nieve, habia tratado de quitarse la vida arrojandose desde ahi, solo que su estado de ebriedad habia sido tanto que no logro siquiera llegar a la mitad del camino quedando tirado en la nieve que cubria todo el techo del teatro. la estancia en el hospital habia sido larga, pues habia tenido varias complicaciones, y despues aquellos interminables meses en la casa de reposo donde lo ayudaron a dejar su adiccion. hasta que porfin resignado, habia vuelto al teatro y se habia entregado por copleto a la actuacion, negandose a participar en cualquier celebracion manteniendose alejado completamente del alcohol.

Las palabras de Candy volvian al joven actor de sus recuerdos. volviendo a prestar atencion a la charla que ella mantenia con su...esposo?

- Yo,despues de leer la nota en el periodico sobre su proxima boda, me deje llevar por mi deseo de volver a ver a Terry, lo busque despues de conseguir su direcion en el teatro con una viaja amiga, entonces a un par de dias de que el contrajera matrimonio yo... yo...- no podia mencionar su atrevimiento de haberse entregado al hombre que amaba y despues se habia alejado creyendo tontamente que asi no interferiria en sus planes de boda.- despues... despues de haber visto a Terry, me escondi por varias horas en un parque cercano a su departamento, sabia que el me estaria buscando,fue hasta que estuve segura de que el ya habia vuelto ha su casa que sali de mi escondite y tome un carruje rumbo a la estacion de Terenes y ahi te encontre ...Alberth, lo demas ya lo sabes.

- Ahora comprendo todo,- El rubio se tocaba el menton mirando a la joven que aun estaba sonrojada por su confesion, Archie sin comprender del todo los motivos de Candy, salio en silencio pues sabia que no tenia nada que hacer ahi.

- Tienes algo mas que agregar Terry?- Alberth se enfrentaba al castanio .

- no, todo lo que ella ha dicho es verdad, solo le falto responder a mi pregunta, Porque huiste de mi... porque me abandonaste nuevamente?... no creiste en mi promesa?..- miraba a la rubia suplicante por una respuesta.

- Terry ... comprende... tu hibas a casarte con Susana, no seria yo quien se interpusiera en aquella boda, no seria yo quien la hisiera sufrir mas, yo solo ... no pense... no pense y me deje llevar por mi deseo de estar a tu lado, quise soniar por una sola vez que el mundo me pertenecia... que tu me pertenecias... pero nunca... pense en destruir los suenios de ella. por eso preferi desaparecer, asi tu no tendrias motivo para abandonarla por eso no acepte tus promesas...por eso..

- Por eso decidiste casarte con Albert?- Reprocho...

- Que?- respondieron los dos rubios al unisono.

- De donde has sacado semejante tonteria- Pregunto Alberth demasiado sorprendido, pareciera que fuese un insulto las palbras de Terry y Candy lo miraba de la misma manera.

- Pero si es mas que obio, desde que nos vimos en la entrada te presentaste como la seniora Andrey, luego los abrazos, las tomadas de mano,,, los besitos cariniosos... y... y...

- Y?... pregunto Candy insitandolo a seguir.

- Su hijo...- respondio el actor con la voz apagada.

- Terry... realmente eres un imbesil y un ciego...- Le reprochaba Alberth sin saber si reir o golpear al actor.

- Yo no le veo la Gracia- decia el joven notando la sonrisa en los labio s de Alberth,

- Terry, se que debi decirtelo. pero yo no me aterevi a buscarte, me dio miedo la reccion que podria tener tu esposa, aun ahora no creo que a ella le agrade saberlo, por eso te pido que dejemos todo como esta y que tu...- Candy no pudo Terminar de hablar.

- espera, de que esposa hablas?- preguntaba el actor dirigiendose ala pecosa.

- Pues... de Susana.. por supuesto...- respondia ella titubiante y creyendo que tal vez el hubiera elegido a alguien mas.

- Susana murio... poco tiempo despues de lo que ocurrio entre nosotros, su casa se incendio por un accidente y ellas no lograron salir con vida.- confeso el actor pero no habia trizteza en su rostro- ademas, debes saber que lo que se anuncio en el diario sobre nuestro supuesto matrimoio era una mentira de ella y de su madre, trataban de presionarme para que yo cumpliera con una promesa que nunca habia exitido, ya que yo, jamas le pedia Susana que fuera siquiera mi novia, ella lo confundio todo y saco sus propias conclusiones.

-Pero entonces aquel dia ... tu no...- Candy no podia creer que todo hubiera sido una mentira.

- aquel dia cuando estuviste conmigo no me permitiste aclarte nada, a pesar de que te prometi que nunca nos separariamos y que yo permaneceria a tu lado, no me dejaste explicarte nada, solo volviste a decidir por los dos y te volviste a alejar de mi... negandome el derecho de estar a tu lado y ...- No se atrevia amencionar lo que pensaba por miedo a equivocarse.

- al lado de tu hijo- Complemento el rubo adivinando lo que pasaba en la mente de Terry- Porque por si no te has dado cuenta" William Terrece Granchester Andrey " es tu hijo, digo es mas que visible , el nino tiene tu mismo pelo, tus mismas facciones, por Dios!, pero si heredo hasta tu arrogancia y tus gestos, eso sin mencionar que tiene tu inclinacion por el teatro y tu descarada forma de coquetear con las chicas lindas. he tratado de reformarlo .. pero que puedo hacer, lo lleva en la sangre- Alberth se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba en el escritorio, y sonreia de mediolado. - no te voy a anegar que despues de que Candy nos confeso su embarazo, yo no tenia ni idea de quien se hubiese podido atrever a hacerle algo semejante pero respete su silencio y no me atrevi a cuestionarla, aunque por ser su hermano mayor tenia derecho de saberlo... pero cuando nacio el pequenio willliam... y lo vi por primera vez... supe ... quien habia sido el... "culpable" y en ese momento me jure interiormente que te haria pagar por tu falta, y sobre todo cuando la misma Candy confirmo mis sospechas mencionando que era identico a su padre., y tenia razon, el pequenio william es identico a su padre...- remarcaba viendo al actor visiblemente sorprendido.

-Pero ... el te llama...

- Papa?..., claro, soy su papa abuelo, asi como Archie es su papa Tio,... es su manera de decirnos... pero el sabe quien es su "verdadero papa"...- Albert posaba su mano en el hombro del actor y se dirigia Candy. - Pequenia, creo que ustedes tienen mucho que hablar,... y como mis planes de romperte la cara- Miraba a Terry- se han fustrado, pues me retiro... alla afuera hay un torbellino de seis anios que necesita control... - sin decir mas y guinandole un ojo a la pecosa Alberth salio del estudio dejando a solas a la pareja.

- Candy... no entiendo... el pequenio es...es...- no sabia si estaba nervioso o emocinado, creia que estaba dentro de un suenio del cual no queria despertar.

- Tu hijo... si, el es el fruto de aquella noche en que desesperada al verte perdido decidi entregarme a ti completamente, el es el fruto de nuestra noche de...- detenia sus palabras sin saber como calificar lo que para ella habia sido la mas maravillosa de las noches.

- Amor...- afirmaba el actor sin duda en sus palabras.- De nuestra noche de amor... porque entre nosotros no ha existido nada que no lo sea, yo he vivido todo este tiempo completamente enamorado de ti, e imaginando donde es que te habias escondido, ya que despues de mi...- no se atrevia amencionar lo que ocurrio en su vida despues de creerla perdida.- despues de esa noche te busque sin descanso,... sin poder encontrarte... donde estuviste todo este tiempo?, donde estuvieron escondidos todo este tiempo?... - se acercaba lentemente a la joven que al sentirlo posarse a sus espaldas sintio un esclofrio recorrerla hasta lapunta de los pies.

- Sabes, cuando quieres ocultar algo, es mejor ponerlo ala vista de todos, asi nadie notara su presencia...- se volvia frente al actor para verlo a la cara...- nunca sali de New Yorck, sabia que me buscarias por todos lados menos aqui... y no me equivoque, cuando trate de tomar el tren aquel dia, me tope con Alberth, el tenia un asunto que resolver en la ciudad y fue asi como nos encontramos, cuando me vio supo que algo habia pasado pero respeto mi silencio, aun despues de que le confese que estaba embarazada, el no me dijo nada, solo me dio el calor y el apoyo que solo un verdadero hermano podria brindar, porque eso somos... "Hermanos", - Terry la miraba cuestionando sus palabras, y ella entendio que debia explicarse mejor.- Alberh venia aqui en busca de los resultados finales de su investigacion sobre el paradero de su hermana menor quien habia sido arrebatada de los brazos de su madre a unos dias de nacida, un secreto mas de los Andrey, y los resultados indicaron con toda claridad que la ninia habia sido abandonada en el hogar de Pony, una vez comparados los datos con la informacin que la Hna. Maria y La seniorita Pony nos brindaron, se confirmo que Alberth y Yo somor realmente hermanos, yo no quise que las cosas cambiaran, para mi no es necesario que el mundo sepa que por mi sangre corre la sangre de los Anderey, para mi basta conque Alberth, Archi y yo sepamos la verdad, Al igual que Annie y ahora tu, pero para todos los demas yo sigo siendo la hija adoptiva de el buen Abuelo William.

- comprendo,... por eso las muestras de carinio,... verdad?- preguntaba desviando la vista apenado por su acusacion.

De pronto sus ojos se posaron en un cuaderno que estaba en la mesa de te, en el centro de la habitacion, era claro que alguien habia estado trabajando en el, era una especie de Album de recuerdos, y habia algunos recortes de periodico que a simple vista pudo identificar, con curiosidad se acerco arrodillandose para poder obserbar lo que ahi se encontraba, Candy lo siguio con la mirada adivinando en donde se habian posado sus ojos, calmadamente se acerco y se sento en el sillon que estaba a espaldas del actor, esperando por las preguntas que seguramente estaban cruzando por la cabeza de Terry, y que cuando el se volvio a verla con el cuaderno y los recortes en sus manos, pudo leerlas claramente en su rostro.

- Como Alberth menciono, el sabe quien eres- comenzaba a aclara las dudas del actor- ese cuaderno, me lo regalaron la seniorita Pony y la hna. Maria, con los detalles del inicio de tu carrera como actor, un dia "el" lo encontro y me pregunto quien era, Alberth me aconsejo que la verad es algo que no se podia ocultar, asi que decidi decirle la verdad, y desde entonces, el viene aqui a buscar en los periodicos la seccion de sociales, y cada foto que encuentra sobre ti o sobre tu trabajo como actor, la recorta y la coloca con cuidado en "Su" cuaderno, despues pone la fecha y lo que el piensa en ese momento, - Candy tomaba el cuaderno de manos de Terry y lo abria para mostrarle a lo que se referia. Terry siguio con la mirada lo que la pecosa le indicaba y vio la clara letra de un pequenio que expresaba con plabras lo que por su mente pasaba.

_**" Mi papi, el mejor actor del mundo", "Nadie se compara conmi Papa, el es el mejor", "algun dia yo sere un gran actor como lo es mi papi". **_

Las frases acompaniadas de las fotografias en las que el aparecia en sus diferentes personajes a lo largo de su carrera, hicieron que la vista de Terry comenzara a nublarse por las lagrimas que se estaban acumulando, no podia hablar, el nudo en su garganta le cerraba el paso a las palabras. sintio como los brazos de Candy lo rodeaban cariniosos por su espalda para cerrarse en su pecho. y con voz suave y dulce le decia unas palabras muy cerca de su oido.

- "Perdoname", perdoname por no haber tenido el suficiente coraje para luchar por ti, por haber sido tan tonta de pensar mas en los sentimientos de susana sin preguntarme los tuyos, yo estaba muy confundida, pero... creeme... ni un solo segundo desde aquella noche en el hospital cuando nos separamos a causa del accidente de Susana,...yo he podido dejar de amarte, te amo, te amo y sisigo viva es gracias a ese pequenio regalo que te robe la noche que me entregue a ti, el me ha dado la fuerza para vivir y esperar por un milagro que hoy veo realizado al tenerte a mi lado... solo espero que... esta vez... no haya una tercera separacion.- Las ultimas palabras fueron dichas con temor, pues susana no existia ahora, pero Candy no sabia si Terry habia rehecho su vida con alguien mas.

- Asi es...- afirmaba el comprendiendo el temor en las ultimas frases.- esta vez no podras escapar de mi, ahora que te encontre y que se que tengo un hijo, no pienso alejarme de ti ni por un segundo, porque cada que me descuido te escapas de mis manos, y hoy no pienso permitirlo. - Terry se arrodillaba frente ala joven, y con cuidado sacaba del interior de su camisa unacadena que pendia de su cuello y en la cual un hermoso anillo de Compromiso junto a un par de argollas matrimoniales estaban atados. safandolos de su atadura, el joven los tomo en sus manos, y mirando fijamente a Candy a los ojos tomo su mano izquierda y con cuidado comenzo a deslizar la argolla que tenia un hermos diamante solitario en forma de corazon.

- Este, te pertenece desde el dia en que recibi mi primer sueldo como actor, con el te entrego los suenios de un joven enamorado que deseaba abrirse paso en el mundo de las tablas y lograr el triunfo que le permitiria volver a Londres en busca de su amada "julieta", la travieza y pecosa rubia con ojos de esmeralda que me robo el corazon una noche abordo de un barco que cruzaba el Atlantico al igual que el destino cruzaba nuestros caminos.- finalizaba besando la blanca mano de la joven que no podia contener mas las lagrimas.

Terry continuo tomando la argolla matrimonial mas pequenia y la cual mostraba las iniciales "T", y "C", entrelazadas y custodiadas por una esmeranda a su izquierda y un zafiro a su derecha. despues la coloco en el mismo dedo en que ya estaba posado el anillo de compromiso.

- Y este, te pertenece desde el dia en que decidi que mi vida no podia estar mas alejada de ti, desde el momento que convertido en un actor y representando mi primer protagonico, esperaba con ansias la llegada del dia en que te tendria frente a mi y delante de el publico te pediria que te casaras conmigo, estaba seguro que aceptarias y por eso me habia atrevido a comprar este par de argollas, pues para mi, un matrimonio se basa en el amor y no en un contrato o una ceremonia religiosa, pero el destino marco una separacion, una larga separacion, aun asi, mi compromiso de amor contigo nunca se a desvanecido y por ello los he llevado siempre junto a mi pecho, donde me recuerdan dia a dia, los momentos mas felices de mi existencia, y hoy por fin puedo colocarlos en el lugar a donde corresponden. - Terry besaba nuevamente la mano de la pecosa y mojaba con sus lagrimas el dorso de la misma.

Candy estaba demaciado emosionada con las palabras que acababa de escuchar, interiormente se reprochaba por haber sido tan debil y sucumbir a los ruegos de Susna, pero la alegria y la emocion que ahora sentia opacaba todo lo demas que pudiera existir en sus pensamientos, solo habia algo que era imposible de opacar, Su amor por ese revelde de sus dias de coleguio, que cada dia y poco a poco se habia ido introduciendo en su corazon apropiandose de el para siempre, Levantando la vista de su mano, miro a Terry a los ojos, el le mostraba la otra argolla esperando por una respuesta. sin dudas ella la tomo entre sus dedos y haciendo lo mismo que el comenzo a colocarla suavemente.

- Con el mismo amor, que nacio en mi desde que era una adolecente, y que me ha acompaniado por todos estos anios aumentando su intensidad, el mismo que ayudo a perder mis miedos y entregarme en cuerpo y alma al unico hombre al cual podia pertenecer, yo acepto el compromiso de seguir a tu lado amandote hasta el final de nuestros dias, y aun mas alla de nuestra separacion fisica de este mundo, porque mi amor seguira siendo tuyo por toda la eternidad. - Candy cellaba su compromiso besando lamano de Tery,

Terry habia dejado que las lagrimas corrieran por su rostro sin intentar detenerlas, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su amada pecosa, se acerco despacio hasta sentir nuevamente aquellos labios tan aniorados rosarse con los suyos, entrecerrando los ojos, Candy respondio a la caricia y sin esperar mas rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del hombre arrodillado frente a ella y comrzo a entregar en aquella caricia todo el amor y el deseo contenidos por los ulrimos anios de separacion, con la misma pasion Terry siguio a su amada, encerrandose los dos por unos minutos en un mundo donde solo el y ella eran los habitantes.

Unos suaves toquidos interrumperon el momento obligandolos a separarse, y rapidamente limpiaron los rastros de llanto que habia en sus rostros, Terry trato de aclarar su garganta volviendose de espaldas a la puerta, mientra Candy con una voz apenas aludible concedia el paso a quien estaba llamando.

- Perdon Candy, no queria interrumpir, pero este pequenio traviezo no queria estar mas sin su mama, y menos desde que Alberth le dijo que una sorpresa le aguardaba en el estudio,- Annie apenada ante la obia escena que habia interumpido, daba paso al pequenio William, que con una amplia sonrisa miraba a su mama que se dirigia a el extendiendole los brazos.

- Gracia Annie, y no te preocupes, sigue disfrutando de la fiesta, en unos momentos estare... estaremos con ustedes.- Candy tomaba en sus brazos a su hijo. Annie cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas sin ocultar una sonrisa de satisfaccion al ver por fin a su hermana reunir a su familia.

- Mama, mi papa Alberth me dijo que tenias una sorpresa para mi- Exigia el ninio mirando a su madre y sin poner mucha atencion al caballero que estaba cerca de la ventana mirandolo con total adoracion.

- Dime mi amor, si yo te dijera que tu mayor deceo se ha cumplido,... que pensarias que es tu sorpresa?- con un tono traviezo candy miraba como los verdes ojos de su hijo se abrian al maximo refejando su emocion.

- "PAPA"!- Grito el ninio emocionado y saltando de los brazos de su madre buscando a su alredeor por la persona que mas anioraba conocer. Cuando sus ojitos se posaron en el hombre que ya lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos, no dudo en salir corriendo hacia el y de un salto abrazarse al fuerte cuello de aquel ser que tanto anioraba. y como todo pequenio dejo que su llanto corriera mientras se aferraba con toda su fuerza como temiendo que en cuanquier instante su padre fuera a desaparacer.

Con lagrimas en los ojos, Candy observaba a sus dos mas grandes tesoros unidos en uno y veia como con gran carinio se habian fundido en un gran abrazo, silenciosamente, la puerta se abrio nuevamente y el rostro sonriente de ALberth aparecio junto al de Archie y Annie, que emocionados deceaban compartir la dicha de la pequenia familia que al fin se reunia. Candy no pudo soportar y corrio emocionada y con el rostro cubierto de lagrimas a refugiarse a los brazos de su "Hermano", que la recibio comprendiendo el motivo de aquellas lagrimas.

- Gracias Alberth, por siempre enseniarme el camino correcto, pues sin tus concejos, seguramente hoy no estaria aqui.- decia emocionada y sintiendo como la mano de su hermano acariciaba una vez mas su mejilla.

- no pequenia, a mi no me debes nada, a quien le debes es a "El', que te ha amado y esperado por tanto tiempo, - con lamirada Alberth le indicaba el lugar donde Terry con su pequenio en brazos esperaba por la rubia y con una sonrisa agradecia el geto de los demas que habian custodiado a su familia en su ausencia.

Candy se dirigio a ellos extendiendo su mano para tomar la de su "Esposo", unidos una vez los tres, se volvieron sonrientes a donde su "Familia" aguardaba,

- Bueno, la fiesta tiene que Continuar...Pequenio "romeo".- Archie miraba a su sobrino e incinuaba que habia aguien esperando por su regreso, el chiquillo sonriente entendio y dirigiendose a su padre le pregunto.

- Te quedaras para siempre verdad papi?.

- Por supuesto que si, "Pequenio Romeo"- Respondia Terry mirando de reojo a Archie y adivinando la insinuacion de aquel pequenio apodo.

El nino salto de los brazos de su padre, no sin antes depositar un beso en su mejilla, despues salio corriendo mientras sus padres y sus Tios se reunian el la puerta que daba al jardin , y lo observaban dirigirse a una pequenia ninia de larga cabellera rizada sostenida en dos coletas y con unos enormes y hermosos ojos verdes, quien lo esperaba cerca de un hermoso caballo blanco que habia sido el regalo de Alberth y donde los dos se montaron ayudados por el buen George, quien negando con la cabeza dirigio la mirada a donde el grupo se esncontraba reunido, y Alberth adivinando sus pensamientos menciono.

- "**Igualito a su padre".-**

Con una sonrisa Alberth miraba a Terry que solo asentia con la cabeza y estrechaba entre sus brazos a su hermosa rubia que se abrazaba de igual manera a su cintura y miraba con orgullo el fruto de su amor.

* * *

**Aqui les dejo una nueva historia ojala les guste y me regalen un review para saber su opinion... de antemano gracias mil y bendiciones para todos los que me rregalan unos minutos de su tiempo...Akire.**


End file.
